


Neon Doubles

by Salamander



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Nipple Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The anniversary of Brent's death is always hard, but this time, Abigail has someone to share it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Doubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyAche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAche/gifts).



> again, written for my amazing husband LovelyAche~!

It had to be that day when things got real, didn’t it? Just fucking had to be. Abi curled on the bed, fixating on the way her neon painted angry streaks across the wall opposite. She flicked her fingers over and over again, no aim or design to the artwork - just pain - until something shifted and her vision doubled. 

What the fuck? It wasn’t as if she was high or anything; hadn’t been for a long time and especially not on that day of all days. 

Her artwork changed, turning more to hues of blue and brightest turquoise layered over her own pinks and purples - the designs different but so achingly similar at the same time. 

Abi turned sharply, suddenly aware of a presence in the room. A man - “Brent?” she hissed sharply, voice breaking with the pain of it. She hadn’t seen Brent in so long, ever since she’d stopped using.

A shocked gasp and a bitter laugh. “Not fucking likely.” The voice was male, yeah, and sounded so fucking familiar. 

Her eyes widened as realisation struck. “What the actual fuck? You’re me!” Abi exclaimed, biting down hard on her lip. Yeah that fucking hurt; she wasn’t dreaming then.

“And you… you’re me?” The guy raised an eyebrow, mouth quirking in a strange grin. “I’d say what the fuck but I think you’ve already covered that one.” 

She reached out, tentative, and ran her fingers through his bangs. “God fucking damn,” she whispered. “This is freaky as shit.”

He closed his eyes, tongue flickering out over his lips at the touch. “What’s your name?” 

“Abi,” she replied, rubbing her fingertips against his scalp. “I guess everyone calls you Fetch too, huh?”

He nodded, a little huff of laughter escaping his lips. “Ash,” he replied, eyes still closed. “That’s fucking good.”

“I know.” She sunk her fingers in deeper, palm flush against his head as she rubbed. “I like it too.”

Ash’s eyes flew open and he stared at Abi, a strange expression on his face. Longing? Maybe. Loneliness for certain, and oh how fucking well she knew that one. “It’s today, isn’t it? For you too, I mean?”

Abi just nodded, her throat dry. She’d cried her share for the day when she woke up, and now she was unwilling to give herself over to any more of that. It was hard though, so fucking hard, and the sudden, inexplicable presence of someone who fucking got it was… well, whatever it was, it could be a blessing. 

Without really thinking about it, Abi lunged forward to close the gap between them, pressing herself against Ash with a little whine of longing. She wrapped her arms around him, pushing her face into his chest until all she could smell was him.

After a split second’s hesitation, Ash brought his arms up and enfolded her entirely, pressing his nose into her hair and taking deep, shuddering breaths. “It’s okay,” he whispered, “we’re okay. We’re gonna be okay Abi.”

He held her shaking body, twining their legs together until she could barely tell where she ended and he began. There was a height difference between them, Abi noticed abstractly, and he smelled ever so slightly different. Their proximity was intoxicating since she’d been alone for so long. And sure, she had Delsin - whatever it was they had together - but he could never understand, not completely.

Abi found her body reacting to his presence, his heat, and she moved against him unconsciously. Ash groaned, his voice barely a whisper and his hands beginning to roam across her back, questing and feeling, mapping her out.

“I want to see you,” Abi gasped against his chest. “Ash- will you let me?” She peered up at him and he couldn’t do anything but nod, swallowing dryly. 

Shuffling, Ash moved until he was laid flat on his back, head propped up with a pillow and Abi against his side, on her knees now for easier access.

She ran a hand down his chest, pushing it underneath his t-shirt until it rode up enough that she could tug it off him, revealing bare, smooth skin. His chest was pleasingly broad, and Abi skimmed it lightly with her fingernails, tracing a circle around each of his nipples.

“This is different,” she murmured, rolling one between her thumb and forefinger. “I’ve got piercings.”

Ash’s eyes widened. “Show me.” He mirrored her movements, lifting her shirt up and over and baring her bra - soft pink and edged with lace. He ghosted a hand over the curve of her breasts, thumb brushing down into her cleavage. Obligingly, Abi reached around and unfastened the clasp, letting the bra fall forward and sliding it off her arms.

She shivered at the coolness of the air, her nipples prickling slightly, and then gasped as Ash’s hand came up to cup a breast. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple, rolling it past the bar with a fascinated expression on his face. 

“Doesn’t it hurt?” he asked, somewhat pointlessly considering Abi’s reaction. He brushed the other nipple then tugged on the ring there gently. He got his answer from her moan and the way she near-slammed her hand down, steadying herself against his chest. 

“Do that again,” Abi hissed, hair falling around her eyes. She skated her hands down Ash’s chest, fingertips probing every inch of him until she reached the waistband of his shorts, the soft material of his boxers peeping through at the top.

Ash pinched around the bar, feeling the way it moved beneath her skin. The metal warmed under his touch and then he switched his attention to the ring in her other nipple, twisting it experimentally, but carefully of course.

In retaliation, Abi pushed her fingers down under both of Ash’s waistbands, grinning at the way his stomach fluttered under her touch. “You like that?” She fiddled with his buttons, opening them enough that she could pull his shorts down. Ash lifted his ass for her and Abi smiled. “Hmm, that’s good.” She dropped the shorts on the floor then turned her attention back to Ash and his gorgeous thighs. 

She ran both hands down them, palms open and taking in his warmth and the way his muscles trembled. Ash lifted his ass again and Abi ran her hands around his hips, cupping his ass cheeks and giving them a squeeze. His reaction made her smile wider. “So how do you normally fuck?” Her tone was conversational as she danced her fingers across Ash’s ass.

“Uh-” Ash gasped, trying to focus on keeping his position. “You mean with guys or-?” He reached up and ran his own fingers across the waistband of Abi’s shorts, tugging on them until they pulled away from her belly. He flattened his hand against her skin and pushed it down, rubbing against her panties - lace again. “Do these match?”

“Yeah they match,” Abi replied. “With guys, yeah.” She moved slightly to give Ash better access, angling her hips towards him even as she turned her attention to his crotch.

Ash groaned as her palm rubbed over his erection. “I’ve- I’ve done both,” he murmured. “More giving though, if that’s what you mean.” He bucked as she wrapped her fingers around his dick, the softness of his old boxers providing an irritating layer between them. With an impatient huff, Ash worked open the button and zip and yanked down Abi’s shorts, lifting her up bodily so he could remove them and her tights too. 

Abi giggled and straddled Ash’s thighs, leaning in close enough that her nipples brushed his chest. “See? Matching.” 

He lifted his head to rake his gaze admiringly up and down the length of her body, taking in the way the lace of her panties cleaved perfectly to her curves. “God, you’re fucking hot.”

“Hey, speak for yourself,” Abi replied softly, gazing directly into Ash’s eyes. Their noses were so close that they touched, and her eyes flickered down to his lips then back up again. It was the work of a second to lean in; eyes sliding closed, and kiss him. Their lips soft against each other, a slight tang of metal from his lip rings, and Abi sighed into the kiss, bringing up one hand to cup Ash’s face, stroking down his beautiful cheekbone with her thumb.

They broke apart, breathing coming heavier as they just looked at each other. There was silence for a second, then Abi kissed him again, harder this time, and greedy. Ash kissed back, biting down hard on her bottom lip and tugging it with his teeth until Abi whined.

They were feverish for each other; Abi’s hands tearing off boxers and her own panties too and flinging them to the floor while Ash sunk his hands into her hair, tangling his fingers there and pulling, hard.

His dick brushed against her wetness and she ground down against him with a gasp. 

“You’re so wet,” Ash murmured, a smile curving his lips as he dipped his fingers down between them to rub her clit. Abi jerked, pressing herself harder against his fingers until a choked sob fell from her lips. “I want to see you.” Ash rubbed his palm against her before rolling them both over with a swift movement. 

Abi looked up at him with a surprised snort of laughter, and then groaned as he bent between her legs. He parted her lips and ran a tentative tongue from bottom to top, flicking the tip of it against her clit. Abi squirmed, hands going automatically to Ash’s hair, holding him in place as she lifted her hips and ground herself against his mouth.

Ash smiled. He ducked his head and lapped at her, broad strokes interspersed with light ones until he found a rhythm she enjoyed. He wasn’t exactly well-practised in going down on women, but Abi’s reactions were easy to read. She arched off the bed, fingers scrabbling for purchase in his hair and grinding against him until his face was dripping wet.

He caressed her inner thighs then pushed two fingers inside, curling them as if he was beckoning, some sort of vague memory telling him it might have good results. 

“Oh fuck!” Her grip in his hair was painful, but he found that he liked that. Ash buried his fingers in her to the knuckle, adding another two and delighting in how easily she let him in. Her muscles were tight around him and he felt her every clench and shudder through his mouth until, with a flare of neon and a guttural scream, Abi came.

She sagged downwards, boneless and floppy and thoroughly out of breath, finally letting go of Ash’s hair. He crawled up her body, wiping his chin with the back of his hand before kissing her deeply. “Guess you liked that.” 

“You guessed fucking right,” Abi panted, her voice somewhat hoarse. She caressed Ash’s face with the back of her hand. “Goddamn Ash, where’ve you been all my life?” 

Ash’s heart clenched at that. Would their lives have been the same if they’d been together all along? Would they have sunk so low into drugs and would- would Brent have died the way he did? His chest heaved in a sob and he buried his face into Abi’s shoulder. 

She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his tears wet her skin. “It’s okay,” she soothed, rubbing little circles into his skin. “Hey Ash, come on, it’s okay. We’re okay now, yeah? You don’t have to be alone any more.” Her own voice broke at that, and she lifted his chin to look into his eyes. They were moist with tears, and she found her own filling up too, so she kissed him instead. 

The salt of their tears mixed with the taste of her still lingering on his lips. Abi could feel Ash’s sobs, and her own, as they lost themselves in each other’s comfort, and then her hand was between them, guiding Ash inside her. She gasped into his mouth, echoing him, as they began to move.

Their rhythm was erratic, more needy and slow than anything else, but the feeling of Ash inside her seemed to help. Abi felt her sobs reduce, but the tears were still on her cheeks. She kissed away Ash’s; peppering his whole face with her lips as though she could kiss away his pain.

He jerked his hips upwards, driving deeper into Abi and gritting out a smile when she groaned in response. He met her lips, biting and sucking them as she lifted her ass, wrapping her legs around his waist and crossing her ankles at the small of his back. 

His angle deepened and they both groaned with it; Abi’s hands tangled in Ash’s hair and he grabbed hers with one hand, the other twisting her nipple beneath him, enjoying the way it made her squirm and writhe. He felt her come again, clenching around his dick this time, and gasped into her mouth. 

Abi arched beneath Ash, holding him close and tight with her legs as she rode her orgasm; unaware that she was gripping his hair so hard that her knuckles whitened. 

Holding himself deep inside her, Ash waited until she’d relaxed, nudging her sweet spot with the blunt head of his dick. As she flopped again, Ash took hold of her thigh, gripping it hard as he increased his pace.

He grunted at the exertion, hair in his eyes and probably marks from her heels at his back, but he didn’t care. Ash braced one foot against the end of the bed, pounding into Abi so hard that his breath came in harsh pants. She arched again, fingernails digging into his ass this time, goading him closer and closer until he came inside her; hips jerking, erratic and slowing, and then he collapsed. 

Ash’s breath was harsh in her ear, and Abi smiled wearily. Her face felt beet red and her hair was a mess, but she simply did not give a fuck. She felt Ash soften inside her but couldn’t bring herself to pull away just yet. Let them keep this closeness for a little longer; what if he wasn’t there in the morning? Or if it was all a dream?

He buried his head in Abi’s shoulder once more, breathing in her scent and trying to commit it to memory. “I don’t want to forget this,” he mumbled into Abi’s skin. 

“I’ll never forget it,” she whispered back, cradling his head against her. She raised one hand, gazing up at the ceiling, and began to draw; neon trailing from her fingertips like paint. 

Ash noticed what she was doing and lifted his head, looking up at the ceiling then adding his own neon to hers. The pattern was nonsensical, but somehow meaningful; words and names winding through the images to create something beautiful. 

The glow illuminated them both as the winter sky darkened around them; their silence was comforting, and they didn’t need anything else outside the steady beating of their hearts together.


End file.
